Sailor Proteus, Guardian of Neptune and Uranus
by SpaceWyvern
Summary: Haruka and Michiru, in the Silver Millennium, had a Sailor Senshi as a protector. Read to learn how it started, what happened, and how it ended. (My own character is in here.) COMPLETE -- NOTE: I am doing some fine-tuning. NOT DONE TUNING!
1. Author's Note

Hello everyone!

Okay, this is the very first Sailor Moon Fanfiction I have ever written. I've edited it, made it better, added some things and changed others. This is lord knows how many years old… Been here since the last time Sailor Moon was aired on Cartoon Network.

I am going to put my Disclaimer right here: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything/anyone associated with it. Sailor Proteus, the Sea-breeze, the Spirit Kama, Deathdancer, and Wrenion are mine.

Anyway, I got a favor to ask of everyone. If you see anything out of place, any spelling or anything like that, tell me in the reviews. No flames, though, because those will be fed to the grill. :P

Also, this story is part of a three-part series. I'm working on the second and third parts right now, but I dunno when they'll be done.

So, anywho, I hope you guys like this story! I've worked hard on it.

~Lazy Raevin~


	2. Beginning

"Daddy!" 

Beth Timberlin greeted her father, William Timberlin, at the door as he came home from the castle. They lived on the planet Neptune, several years before the Negaverse attacked the Solar System. "Hey, kiddo! What's for dinner?" William picked his daughter up off the ground and put her on his shoulders. 

"Mommy says we're having pasta and salad today!" Beth was only seven years of age, and in a week would turn eight. 

"Mmmm, smells good!" William came into the kitchen with Beth on his shoulders. Beth squirmed and slid down her father's back and ran to the table. The food was already out, and the table set. 

"Don't you have something to show your father, Elizabeth?" Beth's mother, Marie, said, sitting down at the table. 

"Oh, yeah!" Beth ran out into the living room, and came back carrying an envelope. She handed it to her father with a big smile on her face. 

"Let's see... Oh, wow!" William said as he opened the envelope and read the letter. "So, the King wants you to meet his daughter Michiru, and her friend Haruka, Princess Uranus, tomorrow when I go to work. You want to go?" 

Beth hopped up and down with excitement. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Marie laughed. "Ok, then, let's eat and get you into bed, missy, that way you'll be up early with your father." 

"Yay!" Beth ate faster than she ever ate before, and raced upstairs to her attic bedroom. She threw off her clothes and got into her pj's, and was asleep before her parents got upstairs after dinner. 

"Hmm, I'll bet she'll be up and dressed before I even wake up." William chuckled. "Wouldn't surprise me. She's never been to the castle. I know she'll have fun there." 

***

William walked downstairs to find Beth already at the backdoor. She was chewing on a piece of taffy and struggling to put on her boots at the same time. William laughed and helped his daughter put her boots on. "Thanks!" Beth handed her father an orange as she opened the door to the stable. "Can I ride Deathdancer?" she asked. 

William frowned. "I don't know, he's very spirited. Why not Lilly?" 

"I wanna ride Dancer!" 

"Ok." William led Beth out to the stable, where a small group of Pegasus' stood. One gray-brown male Pegasus lifted his head and trotted up to Beth in greeting. William sighed and saddled Dancer and forced a bit into his mouth. 

"Ow!" Dancer said, mouthing the bit. 

A blue male Pegasus trotted up to Deathdancer and said, "Well, next time open yor mouth when you needa wear a bit'n'bridle." (A/N: I dunno if you people have any idea how hard it is to write/type accents…)

"Hello Poseidon." William greeted the blue stallion. 

"Hello, sir." Poseidon opened his mouth and accepted a bit from William, and stood still as he was saddled. 

"Hmph." Deathdancer snorted and politely knelt down so Beth could climb on. He was only three years old, but very tall and muscular. 

William finished saddling Poseidon and climbed on. When he saw that Dancer now stood straight, he pressed his heels into Poseidon's side and said, "Lets go, we're going to the castle." Poseidon started to walk at a fast pace towards Castle Neptune, which loomed in the distance. Dancer walked after Poseidon, saying nothing. Soon, the two Pegasus' jumped into the air, flapping their wings and soaring to the sky.


	3. Revealed

Beth and her father arrived at the castle, and they landed in front of the steps. There, two stable hands stood waiting. The front door of the castle opened, and King Neptune, Princess Neptune, and Princess Uranus walked out.

One of the stable hands reached up to help Beth get down, but Deathdancer bared his teeth and laid his ears back. Beth heard a "Don't touch her" from Dancer.

Princess Neptune shook her head at the stable hand and said "Jake, don't you know that a Pegasus will be protective of their rider?" With that, she reached up and scratched Dancer on the shoulder. His ears went forward again, and he knelt to let Beth climb off.

Once off, Beth took hold of Dancer's reins and said to Jake, "Hold on a minute." She stroked Dancer on the belly and said, "It's ok, Deathdancer, you're going into the stables with Poseidon. Nothin' bad'll happen."

"But-" Dancer started, but was interrupted by Poseidon.

"By the King o' Neptune, Dancer, just follow me into the stables lad!" Dancer snorted, and followed Poseidon into the stables.

When Beth took a look at the King, she nearly hid behind her father. He was tall, very tall, and very muscular. His beard went all the way down to his waist, and Beth could easily fit into the palm of his hand. Princess Neptune wore a blue dress that went all the way down to her feet, and her ocean colored hair fell to her shoulders. Her blue shoes reflected the sunlight. Princess Uranus, on the other hand, seemed to dislike dresses and instead wore a pair of cotton pants and a gold trimmed white vest with a gold shirt underneath. Her black boots disappeared under her pant legs. "It's ok, Beth, the King is a kind soul, and you'll like him." William said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, let's see the little rascal!" The King laughed joyfully and put a finger on Beth's head. He then put it under her chin and lifted her head up to look him in the face. "Yes, the very likeliness of her father. When she's near Michiru's age, she'll shoot up like a bean stalk." he laughed and looked at Princess Uranus. "But you won't be near as tall as her, there, the little speed demon." .

Princess Uranus laughed and held out her hand. "My name's Haruka."

Beth hesitated and then shook Haruka's hand. "I'm Beth."

Haruka nodded, "Nice to meet you."

The King smiled and said, "Michiru, Haruka, why don't you show Beth around?"

"Alright." Michiru said to her father. To Beth, she said, "Follow us." Beth followed Haruka and Michiru into the castle. It was huge, and painted sea-foam green. They went down the right hallway, which led to the kitchen, servant's quarters, the huge dinning room, and William's office. "He's my dad's advisor." Michiru explained. They went up a flight of stairs to the second floor, which was mainly the throne room and meeting room. On the third floor, there where bedrooms. "One's my parents, ones mine, three are quest rooms, and the other's Haruka's." Michiru said, naming the rooms in order. Beth nodded, trying to take it all in while Haruka grinned.

On the forth floor, however, it was almost all computers. One large main screen was at the head of the room, and the control board was covered in buttons and switches. A few smaller screens lined the bottom of the large main one. Beth blinked at the brightness. "This is the control room," Michiru started, "it monitors the activity in the Solar System, and watches the other eight planets."

Haruka poked Michiru in the back, "You forgot something."

Michiru frowned, then smiled and said, "Oh, yes, it also watches the Earth's moon, where Queen Serenity and her daughter, Princess Serena, live. That's where the Moon Kingdom is located." Beth nodded, then noticed what looked like a door in the corner of the room.

"What's that thing?" she asked.

"That's a transportation gateway. It links all the kingdoms together, and you can travel from one planet to the next, and then come back here." Haruka said.

Beth stepped back as the gateway started to glow. Michiru frowned as she pulled Beth and Haruka out of the way. A tall lady with blue shoes like Michiru's and a sea-green dress entered. "Hello, mom." Michiru greeted the lady with ease.

"Hello Michiru, hello Haruka." Queen Neptune looked at Beth. "And who is this?" She bent down to look Beth in the face.

"This is William's daughter, Beth. We're showing her around the castle." Michiru said, laying a hand on Beth's shoulder, which made her feel uncomfortable.

"How do you do, Beth?" Queen Neptune asked Beth.

"Fine." Beth said, trying not to be rude.

"It's ok, child, I have a hard time meeting new people, too." Queen Neptune said, then turned to Michiru. "Princess Serena's birthday party starts in an hour. Why don't you and Haruka bring Beth along with you?"

"I don't mind." Haruka said.

"Neither do I. We'll bring her with us." Michiru said. 

"Take Beth out into the garden and the stables, then come back here to go to the moon." Queen Neptune said as she exited the room.

"Well, we'll go to the stables, then the garden, then back here. Sound good?" Michiru said, looking at Haruka, then at Beth. Beth nodded.

They traveled down to the first floor, down the left hallway from the front door, which held the armory and shelter. Out a side door and through a gate, they were in the stables. The stable hand Jake was taking care of Poseidon while a much more experienced man tried to clean Deathdancer's hooves. Dancer refused to lift his feet.

"Oh, dear." Michiru said, shaking her head. Beth walked over to Dancer and put a hand on his flank. Dancer immediately lifted the foot the stable master was trying to lift, which threw the man backwards.

"It's ok, Dancer, he's just trying to clean your hooves."

"I don't want my hooves cleaned." He snorted.

"Then you can be uncomfortable every time you take a step."

"Ok, Ok, Ok, fine." Deathdancer snorted and lifted a foot, and the stable master proceeded to clean his hooves.

"Moving on." Haruka said as Michiru grabbed Beth by the hand and led her into the stables. Beth guessed that her family was the only people that owned Pegasus'. All the animals here were either horses, cows, chickens, goats, or pigs. The barn held many cats, several were on the hay bales, and the others chased each other. A dog also came by, as if on guard duty. "This is basically the stables. Not much is here, but it's a big place." Haruka said, scratching a cat behind the ears.

"Last stop is the garden, and then we'll head on over to the moon. You'll like Princess Serena." Michiru led Haruka and Beth into the garden, which took her breath away. It wasn't one of those vegetable gardens, or orchids, or a kia pond, it was both an orchid and a rose garden. It also held other flowers, but the population was mainly roses. Beth was a little to stunned to speak. Haruka saw her face and started to laugh.

"What?" Beth asked Haruka as they started to walk through the garden.

"Nothing. It's just that I had that same exact face when I first came in here." Beth grinned, and continued to look around. They finally reached the end of the pathway, which stopped at the small back door of the castle. The three went inside, up to the forth floor, and into the control room. There, Michiru took a small blue key from the pocket of her dress and put it into a slot on the gateway. She turned it clockwise, and the portal started to glow. "C'mon, let's go." Michiru took the key from the slot and quickly stepped through the door. Haruka followed, dragging Beth behind her.

Beth felt as if she was being pulled apart. It didn't hurt, it just felt like she had been torn to pieces and was falling from a very high place.

A moment later, Haruka pulled Beth out through another gateway, this time in a different control room. It was still all computers, but this one was smaller. "Hello Princess Michiru, Princess Haruka. Who is your friend?" A lady with two long braids down her sides and ending in buns on her head stood in the doorway. Her hair was a platinum blonde color, and she wore a silver colored dress.

"This is my father's advisor's daughter, Beth. We brought her along to meet the other princesses." Michiru said. She nudged Beth forward a bit/

"Queen Serenity, where are the others?" Haruka asked.

"They're out in the garden, practicing. Why don't you join them?"

"Yes, ma'am." Haruka said, walking out the door. Beth started to follow Michiru and Haruka out the door, but was stopped by Queen Serenity.

"May I speak with you?" Beth blinked in confusion. Michiru stopped and looked back, but was beckoned to leave by Queen Serenity.

"Do you know who you are?" Queen Serenity asked Beth. Beth nodded her head, a little confused by the question. "I don't think you do. Do you know who I am?" Beth shook her head. "Do you know you destiny?" Beth frowned, confused. "Hmm, I see. Tell me, have you felt a slight burning sensation on your forehead?"

"Ummm.. yes ma'am." Beth nodded quickly, a little scared now. "When I was real little." The memory of it scared her. She had been out camping with her father when he had been given time off by the King of Neptune. That night, her father had left to get firewood when a native creature of Neptune, a demonic lizard called the Gurlox had come to the camp, found her, and tried to kill her. (A/N: With this alien race, think big winged lizard on two legs with long arms and a long tail, huge wings, and horns) It had run off after Beth felt a sting on her forehead.

"Hold out your hand." Beth quickly held out her right hand. She was really scared now. Queen Serenity took Beth's hand in her own, and held out her other hand. A small glowing orb appeared. She put the orb in Beth's hand, and the orb reshaped itself into a stick of sorts. The body part of the stick was between four and five inches long, and there was a sphere at one end with three rings surrounding it and a star with a symbol on it at the top.

"What is it?" Beth asked, staring at the transformation pen in her hand.

"It's a transformation pen, used by a Sailor Senshi to transform from their normal form to their Senshi form." Queen Serenity replied. "The only reason you are actually looking at it and holding it is because you are destined to be a Sailor Scout. A Guardian Senshi, actually."

Beth just stared at her.

Queen Serenity sighed. "You are a protector of this Solar System, but you are also a protector of a Senshi since you are a Guardian Scout. Two of them, actually. And you are rumored to have a very unique guardian animal."

"What would it be?" Beth asked.

"I do not know." The Moon Queen said. "But you will know them when you see them." Serenity paused to let this sink into Beth's mind. "Have you ever looked up at Neptune's moon, Proteus?" Beth nodded. "The moon Proteus encircles and protects Planet Neptune from danger, just like you encircle and protect Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. Do you know who those Senshi are?" Serenity asked, smiling slightly. Beth shook her head, still trying to understand it all. "They are... well, you may see for yourself." With that, Queen Serenity took Beth over to the control panel. She pressed a couple of buttons, and a screen appeared. Beth saw five girls in costumes fighting each other.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!" The air fizzled and burned and sparked as the two Sailor attacks collided.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" The girl that had yelled 'Venus Crescent Beam Smash' asked the black haired girl that had yelled 'Mars Fire Ignite'.

"I'll show ya later, Venus!" The black haired girl replied. Suddenly, Haruka and Michiru entered the screen view.

"Sorry we're late." Michiru said as she and Haruka pulled out transformation pens.

"We were wondering were you guys where. How are things?" A blonde haired girl asked.

"Sorry, Sailor Moon, we brought my father's advisor's daughter, if that's ok with you." Michiru said, raising her pen into the air. "Neptune Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!" The light disappeared and Haruka and Michiru looked different; they wore the traditional Sailor Scout uniforms.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Haruka threw a ball of yellow light at a brown haired girl, who dodged it.

"Try again Uranus!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Michiru fired a ball of blue light at the brown haired girl, almost hitting her.

"And Sailor Jupiter dodges again!"

Beth watched in surprise as the Seven Sailors practiced on each other. Finally, they all abandoned their Sailor forms. They were all wearing dresses, except Haruka. "The blonde haired girl with the bow is Princess Minako, also Sailor Venus. The other blonde haired girl is my daughter, Princess Serenity, also Sailor Moon." Queen Serenity said.

"Haruka and Michiru are Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune..." Beth said.

"Correct. The girl with the black hair is Princess Rei, or Sailor Mars. The girl with brown hair is Princess Makoto, or Sailor Jupiter. And the girl with short hair is Princess Ami, or Sailor Mercury."

Beth was a little bit overwhelmed. "And I am..."

"Sailor Proteus, Guardian Proteus, Guardian Senshi of moon Proteus, and the Senshi of the Storms." Queen Serenity confirmed. "You are here to protect them. We'll go down and have them practice a little more with you, then we'll continue with the day's events." Queen Serenity lead Beth down a flight of stairs and through a hallway, out to a garden. There, the princesses of most of the planets glanced around at Beth and Queen Serenity.

"Hey, there." Haruka said, standing up.

"Oh, my God! This is Beth?!" Princess Serenity jumped up and ran over to Beth, looking her up and down, then hugging her and proclaiming she was cute.

Michiru fidgeted with embarrassment. "Yes, that's Beth Timberlin."

"You'll have to excuse my daughter," Queen Serenity whispered. "she's excited about her birthday."

"Well, girls, I'd like it if you all would practice again with Beth, and I'll go get ready for Serenity's birthday." Queen Serenity said.

"What? But she's young! We could kill her! She isn't a sailor!" Princess Makoto exclaimed.

"And she certainly couldn't dodge my attacks, they go everywhere!" Princess Rei cried.

"And the Crescent Beam Smash would blow her to pieces!" Princess Minako protested.

"I'd have to agree. We could hurt her really bad." Princess Ami said.

Serenity frowned slightly. "What are you saying, mother?"

Queen Serenity smiled. ""Trust me, you'll see." She turned to Beth and winked. "Don't be too harsh now." She walked out of the room. Beth nodded slightly. Haruka frowned, then pulled out her Transformation pen.

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"


	4. Teaching

Seven Sailor Scouts stood before Beth, Uranus and Neptune the only ones in a fighting stance. Beth frowned slightly, watching the seven girls in front of her.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" A swirling mass of fire spiraled towards Beth who just stood there. Right then, the sign of Proteus glowed on her forehead. A golden wall of protection formed between Beth and Mars' attack, blocking it. But she still hadn't transformed.

"Proteus Guardian Power!" All the scouts blinked with surprise as Beth was enveloped by a sea-green and gold aura. When the light faded, she wore a uniform made up of tan leather pants, boots, gloves, and tunic, with a short-sleeved white shirt, and a shiny metal breast plate, bracers, and shin and thigh guards. A brown strip of cloth was tied around her head to make a headband of sorts, with the ends tied together and hanging down to the middle of her neck.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" Neptune threw a blue energy ball at Sailor Proteus.

Beth's mind was suddenly filled with various attacks. "PROTEUS TWISTER!" Proteus sent a blast of white energy at Neptune's attack, dispersing the blue energy. The white blast writhed, twisted, and formed a slight spiral before vanishing.

Uranus frowned slightly. "Maybe our Sailor Attacks won't do much against her." she said.

Sailor Jupiter nodded. She flew at Proteus like a bullet, her fists raised high. Proteus held her right fist out in front of her. "TORNADO BATTLE WALL!" Another shield of gold light appeared between Jupiter and Proteus, and threw Jupiter back and onto the ground.

Sailor Venus and Sailor Uranus attacked together. Proteus frowned, trying to think as to how to fight a one-on-two battle. Uranus jumped over Proteus and held her from behind. Venus stood in front of her, waiting for something to happen. "Aren't you going to fight back?" Uranus asked, still holding her from behind. Proteus just grinned. Suddenly, Uranus felt a sudden coldness cover her hands. She let go and looked at her hands to find a layer of ice forming over them. She flexed her hands, causing the thin ice to break and crumble off.

"VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!" Venus threw a beam of light with the power of an ore drill at Proteus, aiming for her chest.

"TORNADO BA-" Proteus didn't get to finish the defensive move. The beam caught her and threw her back into Uranus, and they both flew back and into the pond. Uranus coughed up pond water and Proteus blanched and spat water from her mouth. "GURLOX TYPHOON VENGEANCE!" A swirl of blue and red energy in the shape of a Gurlox hit Venus, forcing her to the ground. Afterwards, the energy spun around before dissipating.

"MOON TIARA MAGICK!" Sailor Moon threw her tiara at Proteus. Proteus blinked and put up both her arms to shield herself. The attack hit her bracers hard, and pushed against her as if trying to knock her over. Soon the tiara had returned to Sailor Moon, looking a bit dull. Everyone but Beth abandoned their Sailor forms.

"I see you had some fun?" Queen Serenity walked into the garden and saw Haruka still sitting in the pond. Haruka crawled out and twisted her shirt dry while Minako stood up. "Beth, I'm very pleased as to how well you use your attacks." Serenity started. "And how fast you adapted to yourself.. You will become very a skilled Guardian, and it will be hard for a single enemy to defeat you. But if you do not learn to use your powers to fight an army, the future could worsen."

"What do you mean?" Beth asked. The others nodded and murmured in agreement.

"Never mind. You'll learn soon enough. Come to the gazebo when you're ready." Queen Serenity left yet again.

"You are very powerful, Beth. But I didn't know there where other scouts that came from moons, other than Phobos and Deimos." Rei said.

"Hey, how did you coat my hands with ice?" Haruka asked, raising an eyebrow at Beth. The Guardian Scout held her hands out and a small ball of blue energy formed between them.

"Apparently, she can control ice elements. Maybe even wind and earth, since she's a Guardian to both Neptune -and- Uranus." Ami mused. "It wouldn't surprise me."

"Well, whatever elements you can use, you're good with them."

"Sorry." Beth said as she lost her form. Everyone laughed, including Haruka.

"What was that one attack you used on me?" Mina asked.

Beth shrugged. "All these words came into my head at once, and I kinda lost control. I didn't know what I was doing, but I woke up when you threw that beam at me."

"Sorry." Everyone laughed again.

"Well, come on. Let's go." Serenity led everyone out and to a gazebo, where balloons hung and presents lined the edge and a table with food and drink stood at the center.

...........................................

William Timberlin sat at his desk, examining pictures of moon Proteus, the former training base for the soldiers of Neptune. The flag that flapped bore the same sign Beth had on her forehead when that dog came racing around the castle. A thought hit him. _I can't believe it! _He thought. _My daughter is Sailor Proteus! Protector of this planet, and planet Uranus! Defender of the throne! Trainer of the soldiers of Neptune! Guardian Sailor of Princess Michiru and Princess Haruka. Guardian Sailor of the Solar System and_-

"So nice to see you again, William." a cold voice said behind William, interrupting his train of thought.

"Who? Jedite!" William spun around and saw Jedite of the Nega-Verse standing behind him. A ball of dark energy was pulsing in Jedite's outstretched hand, and was pointed at William. "What are you doing here?!" William bellowed and slammed his fist down on a button on his desk. "Guards! Guards! Come quick! Jedite-"

"I don't think so." Jedite's black energy ball shot from his hand and hit William in the neck, killing him. "Revenge is so sweet." Jedite said as pounding feet came down the hallway. He disappeared quickly.

....................................

"So, how was the party?" Haruka asked as she, Beth, and Michiru walked into the Moon's control room.

"Great!" Beth was still on a slight sugar high, but the funny thing was that Michiru and Haruka were also a little hyper.

Michiru chuckled and was about to insert her key to the gateway to go back home when it glowed. All three stepped back as a Soldier of Neptune stepped through the gate. "Princess Neptune, Princess Uranus, Miss Timberlin, it's an emergency. Come quickly." The young man said, motioning for the three to follow him.

"What happened?" Michiru asked.

"Just hurry. It's Advisor Timberlin."

"Daddy!" Beth rushed through the gateway.

"Beth!" Haruka and Michiru ran after Beth, and the Soldier followed them through. Once Back on Neptune, and once Haruka finally caught up with Beth, Haruka, Michiru, Beth, and the Soldier ran down to the first floor to William's office. There, on the floor, was the lifeless body of Beth's father.

"Daddy!" Beth cried and fell to her knees beside her father. Michiru gasped and Haruka hung her head. Right then, King and Queen Neptune ran into the room. Queen Neptune pulled Beth from her dead father's side. She struggled and yelled, wanting to know what happened, and if her father was all right while the sign of Proteus began to glow on her forehead.

"Mother! Let go of Beth, quick!" The Queen did what Michiru told her, just as a wall of golden energy flared up around Beth, then vanished. She ran forward to her father yet again. "What was that?" King Neptune asked Michiru.

"Queen Serenity apparently revealed Beth's powers. She is Sailor Proteus." Haruka walked over to William's desk. She shifted through the papers, and found pictures of the moon Proteus, a couple sketches of a legendary blade called the Blade of Darkness, and some notes on the legend of Sailor Proteus and her connection with the moon Proteus and the planets Uranus and Neptune. "Advisor Timberlin wrote a couple things here on the legendary Guardian Sailor, Sailor Proteus. A bit about her powers and abilities. He also commented a little about her intelligence, and as a side note he wrote that Beth, too, was extremely smart, with a high vocabulary for a girl her age. And her strength and stamina, which was shown when she helped him with their unicorns." Haruka said, flipping through the papers and stopping on the first sketch of a pair of odd looking kama. "And here is a sketch of the Spirit Kama. It shows the Kama at their normal stage, and then when they're pow-"

"Who did this?" Beth finally spoke after yelling herself hoarse.

"Miss Timberlin, Advisor William yelled something about Jedite before he was cut off. When we arrived, all we found was his body. No mark, no blood, nothing." a guard said.

Beth looked faint. "I want to go home-" she collapsed on top of her father. Michiru cried out and knelt by Beth, and gathered her up in her arms. Haruka nodded, and led Michiru with Beth from the room.

"We'll be right back. Tell the other planets what has happened!" Michiru called as she and Haruka ran down the hall to the stables. Michiru didn't realize how heavy Beth was. Haruka burst through the door, and found Poseidon and Deathdancer. Poseidon was confused, and Dancer was hysterical.

"What'd you do to her?!" Dancer lunged at Michiru, but Poseidon knocked him down.

"Pull yerself together, Dancer!" Poseidon bellowed, allowing Haruka to fit him with a saddle and bridle. "Just carry Princess Neptune and Beth, and let's get home fast!" Haruka quickly put a saddle and bridle on Dancer, and helped Michiru up onto him. She gathered Beth up and handed her to her friend, then climbed onto Poseidon. "What's happened?" Poseidon asked as he spun around and ran out of the stable, then took to the air. Dancer was right behind him, taking off as carefully as he could to avoid making Michiru drop Beth.

"Mister Timberlin's been assassinated." Haruka answered.

"What?" Poseidon faltered in his flight, nearly dumping Haruka.

"I said William Timberlin has been assassinated! Keep going! We need to get Beth home!" Haruka yelled, trying to keep Poseidon under control.

"Go! Now!" Dancer pushed against Poseidon with his shoulder to steady him, then flew ahead of Poseidon, following the dirt road.

"How can this be?" Poseidon asked, flying after Deathdancer.

"We think it was Jedite, from the Negaverse. There was no blood, or marks, or broken bones. He was just dead... I think it was dark energy." Michiru called over her shoulder.

"Mistress Timberlin will be very burdened. And Beth is to young to take care of our small herd of Pegasus', we are the last. And the Mistress will be very tired, and sick, and Beth will no longer do well in her classes. There's no way they can make do without Master William... he provided the money to give them the clothes on their backs and the food on their table, not to mention their house, our stalls and field, and the grain in our feed bags. How are our masters supposed to survive?" Poseidon asked.

"My father will still provide. They are family friends, and not to mention that Beth is our Guardian Sailor, Sailor Proteus." Michiru answered this time.

This time it was Dancer that stalled. "Beth is Sailor Proteus?"

"Yes, Queen Serenity revealed her at Serena's birthday party. I brought some of the papers from Mister Timberlin's desk. I hope it will make Mrs. Timberlin understand." Haruka said.

Dancer noticed the papers clutched in Haruka's hands. "Those are the papers about moon Proteus and Sailor Proteus?" Dancer asked.

"Yes, they are... is that the Timberlin's place?" Michiru asked, pointing at the Timberlin's house.

"It is. We will stop at the front." Poseidon said as he landed right at the front steps. He knelt to let Haruka off, then stretched his neck up and whinnied into the window, startling Marie. Marie opened the door just as Haruka was helping get Beth down from Deathdancer. Michiru slid off Dancer's back, then took Beth from Haruka.

Marie gasped and took Beth from Michiru. "What happened? she asked.

"William has been assassinated. We found him in his office, but there were no marks on the body. We think the Negaverse is behind it. I found these papers on his desk; I think you should look at them." Haruka panted as she handed the papers she was carrying over to Marie.

Marie accepted them but put them into her dress pocket. Tears were streaming down her face. "We'll look at them later. Right now, we need to treat Beth. Would you two put Dancer and Poseidon into the stables? I hate to ask, but I need your help." She murmured.

"We would be happy to help." Michiru responded as she touched Dancer under the chin to tell him to follow, then led him into the stables. Haruka followed, leading Poseidon.

When Haruka and Michiru entered the house again, they found that Marie had put Beth onto the couch, and had placed a wet cloth on her forehead. She was mixing some herbs in a small bowl of water, making a paste. Michiru knelt next to Marie and took the bowl and spoon from her and finished the mixing, then handed it back. Marie nodded her thanks as she took the bowl and spread the paste on a separate dry cloth, then held it under Beth's nose. Beth groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Daddy..." She murmured softly, staring off into space.

"Daddy's not here, but Mommy is. And so are the Princesses Michiru and Haruka. They brought you here... Do you remember anything?" Marie asked Beth, tears still rolling.

"Daddy's dead... he's dead..." Beth sobbed and started to cry.

"The killers won't get away with this. King Neptune will hunt them down. And you will, too, if they don't find them by the time you grow to fighting age." Haruka said, putting a hand on Beth's head.

Michiru opened her mouth to say something when a loud knock came from the door. Marie got up and opened it to find Kind Neptune standing at the door. She burst out crying and let the King come in. "I'm sorry, Marie. As soon as William called for help all the guards in the area rushed to the scene. We were to late. He was killed instantly." He said.

"Yes, I know... I just don't know what I'm going to do about Beth... Oh, I'm sorry, Haruka, I was going to look at those papers... where are they? Oh, wait..." Marie took the papers from her dress pocket and unfolded them. She studied each sketch carefully, and read the notes. She then took Beth's right hand in her own. "Beth is Sailor Proteus-"

"Yes, she is. William had been doing research on the moon Proteus and Sailor Proteus. I can only think of two reasons why the Negaverse would kill him. One, is that that particular individual disliked William terribly. The other reason, it could be that the Negaverse feared Sailor Proteus' fabled powers." King Neptune said as he put a big hand on Marie's shoulder. "If you would like, you and Beth could move into the castle. The Pegasus' can stay at the stables, and I know Beth is very fond of my daughter and her friend." He said quietly so only Marie could hear.

Marie shook her head. "No, we can stay here. It will be just a bit of an effort to run the house now. I'll have to take Beth out of school and home school her. But thank you for the offer." Marie replied.

The King nodded gravely. "Alright then. With your permission, I would like to start training Beth to take her role as Neptune's Guardian Sailor as soon as possible. I don't plan on any physical teachings, not yet. Not at her age. More of literacy teachings, advanced math, possibly battle tactics." The King said.

"Maybe... I just don't know how soon. I need some time alone, please." Marie murmured. The Kind nodded and motioned for Haruka and Michiru to follow him, and the three walked out of the door. Marie gazed at Beth a moment, and Beth just stared at the roof.

"Daddy's gone..." Beth murmured softly.

"Yes, in body he is. But not in Spirit. He's with us both. He would want you to accept the responsibility of being Sailor Proteus. Will you accept?" Marie said, still gazing at Beth.

"What will I do?" Beth asked. She held up her right hand, which clutched her transformation pen.

"Defend Neptune and Uranus, meet other Scouts, be on the King's council, and help to fight evil when you are needed." Marie replied. She was trying to be strong for Beth. She could cry later.

"I accept, Mommy. I met some other people when I went with Haruka and Michiru to the Moon. They are Scouts, too." Beth said. She managed to sit up, but she was sore in the chest.

"Then I suppose I will begin your training." Marie said with a slight smile.

"How?" Beth asked. She looked at her mother funny.

"I will teach you the healing arts, and of the Spirit realm. We will begin right now. Come with me to the stables." Marie said and helped her daughter up.


	5. Finding

In the following month, Marie taught Beth everything she knew. How to travel to the Spirit realm via a trance, how to heal with herbs, how to grow and prepare these herbs, different chants, symbols, and ancient languages, praying styles, how to direct her Life, Inner, and Sailor Energy at the same time to make her attacks more powerful, and even some basic martial arts that were best used as self defense. 

At the end of the month, Beth began to notice changes in her Mother. She was growing paler and thinner, and she no longer smiled as often as she use to. On the first day of the next month, Marie passed away. The funeral for both of her parents was held in a glade in the forest behind the Castle. The Timberlin's Pegasus herd came, of course, and almost the entire Kingdom. Even those from the other Planets. The Kings and Queens of Mercury, Venus, Earth and the Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Pluto, and the Princesses and Princes of those Planets. Beth did not show emotion during this event, but felt torn apart on the inside. 

After the funeral, after everyone left to the Castle, she and the Pegasus herd were the only ones there. A light red Pegasus named Cherry Blossom stepped closer to Beth, and nudged the girl with her nose. "Beth, we of the Last Pegasus Herd wish that you send us to the Spirit Realm. We will be better off there. Deathdancer will stay here to protect you, and assume the role of Guardian. Will you send us to the Spirit Realm?" Cherry Blossom asked. 

Beth looked each winged horse in the eyes. She knew what she must do. "Ok, but I will come to visit everyone as often as I can, alright?" They all nodded, and Dancer stepped up behind Beth and nickered softly. 

"Dancer, lad, you take care of Beth." Poseidon said as Beth began to chant. The sign of Proteus appeared on her forehead. 

"Tell Mommy and Daddy I miss them. A lot." Beth said as the rest of the Pegasus' were surrounded by a white light. When the light vanished, the herd went with it. A tear trickled down Beth's cheek as she stared at the spot where they stood before. 

***

Eight years later…

Sailor Proteus and Deathdancer raced each other on a beach near the castle of Neptune. Proteus was running as fast as Dancer, but the winged horse wanted to use his wings.

"No! That's cheating!" Proteus yelled as Dancer took to the air.

"Come on, oh mighty Guardian!" The Pegasus teased. "Let's see what you're made of!"

"I'll show you what I'm made of." She replied. "First one through the forest and to the Castle wins! And you have to go -through- the forest, not over it!" Dancer just snorted, shook his head, and began weaving his way through the trees with Proteus right below him.

"I'll beat you yet, Sailor!" Dancer called as he gained a few yards on Proteus.

"Oh no you--ahhh!" Sailor Proteus was in the middle of her retort when she literally fell through the forest floor, landing on her back some twenty feet down.

"M'Lady!" Dancer yelled, then spun in midair and landed in front of the giant hole. "M'Lady, are you alright?" He called down into the hole.

The response he got was a soft groan. "I'm alright… just a bit sore. But I can't see very well down here. I think I see a tunnel, though. Go get Michiru and Haruka and bring them here. Tell them to bring lights, too."

"Alright. Don't go anywhere!" He said, then took off for the Castle.

"Is she over there?" Michiru asked. Haruka was a few yards ahead of them, scouting ahead so no one would fall down the hole if they didn't see it.

"I think so. I can hear her calling-Ahhh!" Haruka suddenly dropped out of sight.

"Haruka!" Michiru raced forward, and would have fallen down the hole if Deathdancer hadn't caught her with a wing.

"I'm alright… Beth caught me." Came a voice, then a laugh.

"Not funny. Get off me!"

"I'm going to find something that Dancer can lower me with. Don't go anywhere!" Michiru ordered, then began looking around for some vines or discarded rope that soldiers or hikers may have left.

"Hey, there's a tunnel down here-"

"She said to not go anywhere!" Dancer shook his head as Beth and Haruka argued good naturedly.

"Lady Neptune, did you find anything?" The Pegasus asked.

"I think so." Michiru replied, returning to the hole with some vines in her arms. "I'll tie them together, then you can lower me into the hole. Haruka, do you still have your light?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, stay there for a few more minutes." Michiru said, working on tying the vines together. 

"I didn't think you were that kind of person, Lady Neptune." Dancer said, chuckling.

"Neither did I." Michiru replied. "But sometimes you just have to do things." Soon, she had a length of vine rope about thirty feet long, give or take a foot. "Dancer's going to lower me now!" She called, fastening the vine to the saddle Dancer wore.

Michiru tied the other end of the vine around her waist and stepped carefully into the hole. Dancer held the vine taunt and lowered her into the hole until he felt the vine suddenly become loose. "Are you down?" He called.

"Yes, we're all down here now. We're going to explore. Catch!" Beth's voice said as a small communicator flew out of the hole. It would have smashed into the ground had Dancer not caught it with his wing. "It's on, we'll talk through that." 

"I will wait here." Dancer said. He lay down next to the hole, placing the communicator face up so he wouldn't get a cramp holding it in his wing.

Haruka, Michiru, and Beth walked cautiously down the tunnel, with Beth in the lead and Haruka bringing up the rear. Beth carried Michiru's lantern while Haruka carried her own. Michiru somehow found herself stuck in the middle.

"Where do you think this leads?" Haruka asked, her voice echoing down the tunnel.

"I don't know." Michiru replied. "Beth, do you see anything up ahead?"

"Can't tell." Came the reply. "I see something, it's a bit lighter up there. We're almost there, I think."

Soon, the three came to a small cavern. The room itself held them somewhat comfortably, but they may have felt a bit crowded if Dancer had been with them. In the middle of the room was a rock 'table' about three or four feet high and between three and five feet in diameter. The table seemed to be made of obsidian or granite, and was laced with what looked like quartz or diamond, maybe even silver. The walls of the cavern glittered in the lantern light, and they noticed that there were possibly hundreds or thousands of gems imbedded in the rock wall.

"This is… amazing." Michiru whispered. She reached out and touched the rock wall, trailing her fingers across the gems.

"Who do you think made this?" Haruka asked, walking around the room. "I don't think this was made naturally."

"It wasn't." Beth replied, her gaze riveted to the table. "It was made to store something. Look."

On the table sat a pair of kama. Both had black wooden handles, and sharp metal blades. Strange runes were carved into the handles. Haruka was about to touch it when she suddenly stopped and drew her hand back. "I know what those are." She said, staring at the weapons.

"The Spirit Kama…" Michiru finished what her friend was getting at. "They're supposed to be weapons of dark and evil power. No one has ever mastered them, ever. Father said the last that tried went mad from its power and disappeared somewhere."

Beth frowned. "You both seriously believe that?" Both girls nodded, their faces deadly serious. The younger girl raised an eyebrow, then snorted. "It's just a rumor. A legend." She said, reaching to grasp the handles of the Kama.

"No, wait!" Michiru yelled, and Haruka dashed forward to try to stop Beth. She was too late.

The moment Beth's hands touched the weapons, a shock traveled through her body. She tried to tear her hand away from the Kama, but found she couldn't move. She ground her teeth and wrapped her fingers around the Blade, determined not to let go. _Wouldn't be surprised if this were the end of me_ she thought as a rush of images and feelings flooded her mind. She saw dead bodies, victims of both the Kama and the Negaverse. She saw what everyone in the Solar System was doing at that exact moment in a split second, and her mind spun with the speed the images were taking in her mind. She felt the emotions of millions of people, all the way from Pluto to Mercury. She realized they and the Earth people were no different in mind and body, except for the fact that those that lived on planets other than Earth had an insanely longer lifespan. They all had terrible thoughts, feelings, and desires that shouldn't be lived. Heck, she could tell what her two friends with her desired, but it didn't surprise her all that much. She felt their emotions, Dancer's emotions, and the emotions of everyone living around her.

Beth gasped for breath and finally tore herself from the Kama. She panted and shuddered, then leaned against the wall for support. "Are you alright?" Michiru asked as she and Haruka steadied the shaking girl.

"Never better." Beth said as she took a few deep breaths. As soon as her body stopped shaking, she was filled with an unnatural power. Her senses suddenly flared; eyesight became sharper, hearing became better, even her smell was enhanced, if only slightly. She clenched her jaw as her muscles strained, growing in the sudden power surge. In a matter of mere moments, she felt like a very different person. She could feel how hard her muscles were, and how much stronger she was. "Say… do you know what happens to the people that could master them?"

"We were told that the person that did master it would grow in strength and power, feeding off the energy of the Kama, which is supposed to feed off the natural energies of those living." Haruka said, helping Beth to stand upright. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I feel… very… different." She replied, reaching out and grasping the blade again. This time, no images or feelings were felt, just a strong and warm power. She stood there for a moment, then gently lifted the Kama from the rock table. Haruka and Michiru stared at her, shocked that she wasn't going insane. Beth held them for a moment, studying it, before she finally spoke. "Well, I'm not insane."

"No, you're not." Michiru whispered. "You're not."


	6. Discovery

Two or three years later.....

Seven Princesses sat around a round wooden table in the garden on the planet Neptune. Five of those seven looked around with wonder while the other two sat and waited for them to stop looking. The five were Ami of Mercury, Minako of Venus, Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, Rei of Mars, and Makoto of Jupiter. Haruka and Michiru waited patiently.

"Hey, where's Beth? I haven't seen her in a while now." Rei said, turning to Haruka and Michiru.

"Sometimes it's best you not ask. Last I checked, she was on Proteus with her Guardian, King Neptune, and General Leeway of Neptune's fighting forces. I think they're supposed to be looking into finishing that ruin of a fort. I don't know why Beth's so interested in it. Sometimes I think she's surpassed Ami in IQ yet things like this make me think twice." Haruka said. She received a slightly dirty look from Michiru and chuckled.

"Don't say things like that, that's mean. Beth has had her reasons in the past, hasn't she? Like that underwater cave where the Negaverse had opened a portal. You should give her more credit." Michiru said, pulling a brush through her hair. "And besides, she's nearly surpassed us all as a fighter and-"

"I knew someone loved me." A voice said. A soft nicker was heard as the seven Scouts looked around. Ami sighed and put on a wide brimmed hat. "Hey, don't worry, I'm not going to soak anyone today."

"Then come out of hiding. We all feel safer when we can see you." Makoto said, glancing quickly over her shoulder.

"Sometimes it's the enemy you see that is the one you should worry about. Save the unseen for later, or until they prove themselves' a threat." The voice replied. They could tell it belonged to Beth.

"Please, Beth, come out. I won't say anymore mean things, I promise... well, only if you promise to tell us what you were doing on Proteus." Haruka said.

"Maybe. What's in it for me?" Beth's voice said. The shadows behind Princess Serenity gathered together and settled, like they were hiding a very large body. Then they slowly melted away, revealing a very big, brownish male Pegasus. It was Deathdancer, Guardian of Sailor Proteus. All were silent as they looked at Deathdancer expectantly.

"What? I'm just the Guardian." Dancer said and went to lie down beside the table, on Minako and Ami's side. "Beth will come out of hiding in a minute."

Michiru was about to say something when she felt like someone was leaning over her shoulder. "Don't worry," a voice whispered into her ear. "It's me, Beth. I want you and Haruka to come look at the fort on Proteus, then you'll see my reasons for choosing the ruin." Michiru smiled and nodded slightly. The shadows beside Haruka gathered together in the same way they had with Dancer. They parted, and Beth stood calmly, dressed in black from head to toe. She had on a black bandana, a black short sleeved shirt with a black leather jacket over it, black gloves, loose fitting black leather pants, and black boots.

"You look as if you're on a spy mission, there." Minako said.

"It's kind of windy on Proteus, you know. Especially since its in its winter stage. This is only my under layer of clothing, because I have more clothes up in my room." Beth replied and sat down next to Deathdancer, leaning against his side.

"So, what were you doing on Proteus?" Serenity asked.

"From what I've gathered, the only settlement on Proteus is a fort. Because Proteus' climate is so harsh, it was the only settlement to actually stay there. But, after a time, the fort sort of died. You aren't seriously thinking of trying to start it up again, are you?" Ami said, eyeing Beth.

"Of course I am. I found computer equipment that is still useable and intact. I've found long forgotten training equipment that can be repaired, and the climate will help to train soldiers to become use to extreme climates." Beth replied.

"Extremely hot climates? How are you gonna help train soldiers for" Rei asked.

"Kind and Queen Jupiter have agreed to allow me to transport soldiers to their moon Io to train them for hot climates." Beth replied calmly.

"I see you've thought ahead on this." Makoto said. Beth nodded.

"If I know you, Beth, I know you're not telling us something. What else did you find?" Michiru asked. Haruka raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Yep, you got me. I did find something else." Beth said. "Have any of you ever heard of the Sea-breeze?"

"The Sea-breeze? I have, my mother told me all about it." Serenity said. "The Sea-breeze was a famous battle ship used in space and on multiple planets. It was legendary for it's speed, power, and defense, and it's strength went unmatched. It is said that it was destroyed years ago, when the Negaverse was first driven back." Minako whistled, impressed.

"You're right, and at the same time, you're wrong," Beth said. "The Sea-breeze -was- indeed legendary for it's power, and yes, it -was- used in space and on other planets. But here's the part you got wrong: The Sea-breeze was not destroyed. The former King of Neptune had it incased in rock and hidden at the bottom of the canyon that the ruined Fort is on."

"How do you know this?" Everyone asked.

"M'lady and I had gone exploring before we returned to Neptune. We traveled down to the very bottom of the canyon, and we found a piece of rock five or six times the size of the Timberlin's old house. We couldn't see into it, even with several large cracks. Beth and I chipped away at the rock using my hooves' and the Spirit Kama. After a while, she got impatient and channeled all her energy possible into her fist and drilled a large hole into the rock, all the way to the thing within. She found that it was a large space ship, and we made our way back to the King and Leeway as fast as we could." Deathdancer answered for Beth.

"I talked to the King and Leeway about sending soldiers down there as soon as possible to dig the Sea-breeze out of the rock-" Beth started, but was interrupted by Haruka.

"How do you know it's the Sea-breeze, and not something else?" Haruka asked.

"I saw the word 'Sea-breeze' printed on the side of the ship near where I had drilled." Beth answered, annoyed at being interrupted. "Anyway, I asked if I could take a group of soldiers down to dig it out. Mechanics too, I don't know what kind of shape it's in. I just hope I can get it to fly."

"Knowing you, you should be able to get it to the top of the canyon, at the very least." Serenity said. "Michiru, what time is it?"

"It's almost two in the afternoon." Michiru replied.

"Then it's time we went." Ami said, standing.

"Have fun!" Minako said as she and the other five Inner took their leave to the Castle to return to their homes.

"Bye!" Haruka and Michiru called.

"Take care!" Beth yelled to them as they left.

"So…" Haruka started, glancing at Beth, then Michiru. "Where are we going?"


	7. Shocking Truth

Beth, Michiru, and Haruka stepped from the transportation gateway into a very dusty looking security room. "Sorry." Beth apologized. "It needs a little cleaning."

Michiru laughed and Haruka shook her head, grinning. "I'll say." The wind Senshi said. "Looks like no one's dusted in fifty years."

"And you look surprised?" Michiru asked, raising an eyebrow at Haruka, who stuck her tongue out in response.

Beth walked over to a consol and began pressing a few buttons. A moment later, an image appeared on one of the grimy computer screens. "Look there." She said, pointing at the great chasm that the screen showed. The canyon itself looked as if it could swallow the Castle on Neptune easily and still have room for a few houses and shacks.

"That," Haruka said. "Is a big hole."

"Naw, really?" Beth smirked, then ducked. "Follow me, I have more to show you."

The group made their way from the communication room into a very dirt hallway. "Oh, this is absolutely disgusting…" Michiru grumbled, gingerly stepping over a pile of unidentifiable substance. "Aren't you going to clean this place?"

"By myself?" Beth raised an eyebrow. "Heck no. This actually reminds me of my room…"

"Wouldn't surprise me."

"Hey, now."

They continued their way down the hall, avoiding the messes and piles as often as possible. Their walk finally ended at a door that had a small key pad on the right wall. Beth punched in a few numbers and the door slid open with a loud grinding sound. "God, this thing needs to be oiled…" Beth muttered, stepping through the door and turning on a light.

"Is this the docking bay?" Haruka asked, looking at the different transportation units docked. Most were supported by pulleys and ropes that looked as if they'd break any second. Some of the units had actually fallen, and parts of them were scattered all over the ground. "Geez, this place looked like someone messed up with an energy attack."

"They probably did." Beth said, pointing at an unusual scorch mark on the far wall. "I don't think that was exhaust from a unit…"

They continued through the docking bay to what looked like a large elevator of sorts. "Don't worry if you feel it jerk or creak." Beth warned them as they boarded the lift. "This thing was designed to carry several dozen soldiers at once. It held me, Dancer, King Neptune, Leeway, and several soldiers, so it should hold us." Judging from the space of the elevator platform, it looked as if it -was- designed to hold several dozen soldiers.

After a very tense and bumpy ride on the elevator, the three women reached the underground level. When they stepped off the platform, they found themselves in yet another hallway. Fortunately for Michiru, it wasn't as dirty. "Think the only reason the ground level was dirty was because it was… well, ground level?" She asked.

"Probably." Haruka said as Beth led them down the hall. "Proteus is a satellite with a lot of loose ash and dirt. It probably got in because of the neglect."

The three came to a huge, round room that was filled with tables. The tables themselves were in dire need of repair, and there was a terrible stench coming from one of the doors. "Mess hall…" Beth said, walking towards a door that wasn't reeking. "And don't open the door that the smell's coming from… Leeway nearly got sick when I did." She smirked. She and Leeway were on good terms, they often teased each other; they were close friends.

"How come that's where the smell is coming from?" Michiru asked, holding a hand over her nose.

"It's the kitchen." Was all Beth said.

"That explains so much." Haruka murmured.

Beth pushed against the door, since there was no lock or key pad, and found she could hardly budge it. "Strange… I got it open last time…" She murmured.

"Here, let me try." Haruka said. She stepped back a few steps, then ran at the door and shoved her shoulder into it. The door popped open, and she fell through.

"Thanks." Beth said as she stepped over the wind Senshi. She grinned, then turned around to help her up.

"What is this place?" Michiru asked, looking around her. The room was nearly spotless, and its cleanliness was apparent the moment Beth turned the lights on. The room itself was big enough to fit the entire stable in it, with a little room to spare. It held different kinds of training equipment, everything from simple weights to the most complex battle simulators. 

"Most of these simulators are broken." Beth explained. "But they're also out of date. Leeway said he'd get some new ones if this fort was ever re-opened."

"This has to be the cleanest room I've seen yet." Michiru said, relieved at the fact that it was nearly dust, dirt, and grime free.

"The sleeping quarters are a mess, so I won't take you there. The storage rooms are mostly empty, but we did find some broken weapons." Beth said. She glanced around the training hall, then led Michiru and Haruka out of the room.

Back in the Mess hall, they were about to head back down the hall when Beth thought she heard voices. "Shh." She said, motioning for them to stop moving. "Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?" Haruka asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Beth frowned and looked around the room. She could hear voices, but she had no idea where they were coming from. "I hear something… or someone. Make it a lot of some ones…" She murmured.

"_Beth…_"

The Guardian Scout jumped and spun around, pulling her Kama out of her belt. "Who's there? Show yourself!" She yelled. Haruka and Michiru gave her odd, questioning looks before glancing at each other. "Don't look at me like that." Beth grunted, and got shrugs in response.

"Are you feeling alright?" Michiru asked, concerned, as she pressed the back of her hand to Beth's forehead. The younger girl grunted and pulled away, annoyed that they weren't believing her.

"I'm fine, but can't you-"

"_Beth… Beth!_" The voice called again.

"There!" Beth made a dash to another door, one that the three Senshi hadn't opened yet. The girl shoved against it, then got annoyed. With a well aimed kick, the door flew open and she raced through, Haruka and Michiru close by. They ran down an isle that was set between two rows of sleeping bunks. There were twenty bunk rows in the room and twenty-five bunks in each row. At the other end of the room was a door that seemed to be sealed tightly. "Hey, either of you two know of any stories or rumors of this?" Beth asked as she led the way to the door at a fast pace.

"Actually, we do." Michiru said as she ran to keep up with the other two. "There's a story that says this fort was attacked by a scout force from the Negaverse. The men in a closed off room were trapped, and contacts to the planet had been cut, so they couldn't call for help. The monsters in the Negaverse scout force broke into the second part of the sleeping quarters. They were angry because the men in that room were the only people on the fort that hadn't gotten away."

Haruka took over for her once they reached the door. "The monsters and the soldiers fought each other, and it was inevitable that the soldiers lost. The Negaverse left to go back to where ever it came from, and had sealed the door shut, keeping anyone from getting to the bodies to give them proper burials." She paused to catch her breath while Beth worked on opening the door with the Kama.

"I am not going in there if that story is true." Michiru whimpered, stepping closer to Haruka for comfort.

Beth just cast them a glance before getting angry at the door. She stepped back and held up her transformation pen. "PROTEUS GUARDIAN POWER!" In a flash of white light, Sailor Proteus stood where Beth had. Taking another step back, she held out her weapons, blades pointed at the door, and let loose with her Darkness Blade attack. The door soon sported two long, diagonal cuts across it, and she knelt to cautiously smell the cracks, looking for a stench. There was none. 

Proteus held the Kama vertically in front of her, with the blades up. The blades glowed blue-green as she yelled "DEMON GALE!" She swung the energy charged weapons at the door, hitting the point where the cuts crossed. The door shuddered, then caved in with a swoosh of air being released. "There." She said, putting the Kama back in her belt. 

"Oh God…" Michiru moaned, staring at the sight while Haruka took her hand in her own.

There were old, useless weapons and parts of weapons scattered about the room. Signs of a terrible battle were everywhere: scorch marks on the walls, tears in the floor, and everything was a mess. But, the bodies of the dead soldiers weren't scattered on the floor like the weapons were.

They were on the beds.


	8. Plans and Moving On

"What… how…?" Haruka's eyes passed over the room, looking to see if there were any bodies at all on the floor. But there were none, there was a body in each bed. They had been there so long, the stench had actually dissipated. They looked like they had been left in the middle of a desert on Mars, in the summer, in the daylight, with no shade. Somehow, the bodies had not only been mummified, but they had been moved from the floor to the bunks.

Proteus pointed at the different stains on the floor. "The bodies had been on the ground… see how the blood stains seem to have pooled from a body? Someone moved them. But who?" Michiru was a good deal paler than when she had first stepped into the room.

"_Beth…_" This time, both Haruka and Michiru heard the voices. It was obvious, since they were looking around as if trying to find the source of it.

"Told you." Beth muttered. She was about to start walking down the rows when she saw a flash of something to her left. She turned to see what it was, but didn't find anything. Shrugging, she began walking, then saw more movement to her right.

"You sense that?" Haruka asked, glancing around nervously. "There are… beings here. Like ghosts or spirits…"

"_Princess Neptune… Princess Uranus…_" The voices called again. The two glanced around quickly before hurrying after Proteus, who had found some interest in a large locked metal chest. She tugged at the lock that held it shut, then hit it with her fist. When that didn't break the rusted lock, she took out one of the Kama. Using the blunt edge of it, she smashed the lock and threw open the lid to the chest.

A burst of light and energy threw Proteus, Michiru, and Haruka backwards and onto the ground. Jumping to her knees, Proteus put up a protective wall of gold energy and waited for the blast to die down. They watched through the barrier until the energy surge subsided, then stood up once it was safe.

Inside the chest were what looked like hundreds of small balls of light. Proteus stepped closer, squinting inside the box, trying to figure out what the balls of light were. "What are those?" She asked, but didn't get an answer. Haruka and Michiru were staring at the light orbs with very shocked looks on their faces. Suddenly, Proteus heard the voices again. She frowned, then looked back at the chest. "The voices are coming from the orbs…"

A flash of memories flooded into Proteus' mind, causing her head to spin. She was actually seeing inside the minds of the orbs, into the memories each one contained. They all had one thing in common, though; each orb's last memory was of a single or multiple huge monsters lunging at them, fangs and claws bared, ready to drain the life from whoever the memories belonged to. The last one contained one of the soul survivor, the one that had moved the bodies and finally put himself to rest.

"These orbs are the souls of the men that died in here…" Proteus murmured, staring at the contents of the chest.

Haruka shook herself out of her stunned state. "What?"

"I said these orbs are souls." Proteus repeated.

"The souls of those that died in this room…" Michiru said, glancing around at the mummified bodies that seemed to sleep so peacefully in the beds. "Proteus, do you think you can send them on? Like you did with the Pegasus herd?"

"I can…" Proteus said. "But only if they want to." The voices from the souls had now connected themselves to Proteus' mind alone, keeping Haruka and Michiru from hearing them.

"_Take our bodies… burry them… families must know… the Dark is coming… Do it, use your Powers. Send us on once our bodies are put where they belong._" Proteus nodded to what she was told.

"Let's go." She said, closing the chest tightly. "We're going to the ground floor and to the security room we came in from. We'll call Leeway and the King and ask that a small task force be sent down here to retrieve the bodies. Once the bodies are taken away, I'll get the souls to move on."

***

Beth, Michiru, and Haruka stood near the security room's computer consol, watching as the task force took the last of the bodies from the fort. "The kingdom has been searching for those soldiers for years." King Neptune said, watching along with his daughter and her friends. "We knew they couldn't possibly be alive, but it was always nice to hope…"

"Yes it is, then it hurts when that hope is dashed on the rocks." Beth murmured. She had moved the chest from the sealed bunker all the way to the security room by herself. The chest now sat on her left side, while everyone else was on her right.

"You could have let us help you with that, you know." Haruka said, glancing at the chest. Beth just shook her head silently.

"You know how she is." Michiru said, placing a hand on Haruka's shoulder. "When she wants to do something by herself, she'll do it by herself." Haruka only nodded in response.

"Beth, if you don't mind my asking…" Kind Neptune began. "Where are you going to be when you get the souls to move on? If it's possible, I'd like to have the guard and army there for a salute."

"I'll be in the cemetery." Beth replied, still staring at empty space. "The guard and army can attend, as well as the families and friends of those that died. I'll send the souls on once all the bodies are buried. How long will the burying take?"

"A few days." The King replied. "If you want, I'll call a few guards to come and take the chest to the Castle."

"Hai." Beth murmured. "I still have to take Michiru and Haruka down to the Sea-breeze."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Michiru said, looking at Beth with concern.

"We can go another time." Haruka added.

"No, it's alright." Beth insisted. "I'll take you there. I managed to clean out and organize an equipment room, and there are a few sets of protective gear in there to protect against the blowing dust and dirt and ash."

The King stood up straight from leaning against the consol and stretched. Two guards came through and carefully lifted the chest off the floor, then after a nod from King Neptune, they carried it through the gateway and to the Castle. "I'll let you three go ahead, then. Call if you find something else."


	9. The SeaBreeze

Michiru, Haruka, and Beth trekked slowly and cautiously across the Proteusan surface, helping each other across rough areas. Beth led the way, picking a path through sharp rocks and crags and keeping an eye on her two companions at the same time. Finally, they came to the vast chasm that they had seen on the computer screens. "Here!" Beth called over the howling wind while she gave them a long, strong cord to attach to their suits. "Keep that on, and hold on tight. That way, if one falls, they won't get hurt or killed!" The three carefully made their way down the jagged chasm wall. Each of them slipped three or more times going down, but they were always caught by the two who still had steady footing.

When they reached the bottom of the canyon, they couldn't feel the wind much. Every now and then a strong and determined gust would reach them and shower them with dirt and ash, but they could walk around without slipping down into a hole or off a cliff. "Oh my… that thing is enormous!" Michiru stared at the huge rock in front of them.

"Follow me." Beth said. She untied her cord from her suit, then quickly made her over to the huge object. Haruka and Michiru followed, also removing their cords, and soon found themselves looking at a huge hole in the rock. "I was able to squeeze myself and Dancer in there, so the three of us should be able to get to the Sea-breeze. Come on." She grabbed Haruka and Michiru by their hands and pulled them into the hole after her.

The crawl down the hole wasn't too hard, because all they had to do was duck down or crouch to move through it. Soon enough, they came to a big metal something blocking their way. "This looks like a door of some kind…" Haruka murmured, running her hands over the metal, feeling the smoothness and sudden bumps and dips in the metal. Her skillful fingers skimmed over the shiny surface, looking for some sort of lever or button. "Here." She pointed at a bit of rock that had not been blasted away. "Drill there and see if you can find something, like a key pad or something like that."

Beth pushed Haruka to one side gently, then took out her Kama. She squinted at the rock Haruka told her to get rid of, then gripped her weapons tightly as they began to glow with black energy. She ground her teeth, feeling the energy surging through her, then let loose with her charged blades. In a matter of moments, the space around them was much bigger, and a sort of key pad could be seen on the surface of the metal.

"It's covered by something." Michiru pointed out.

Beth stared at the thick glass covering over the key pad, then gave a snort. She tapped the barrier with the tip of a kama blade, then gave it a hard whack. The protective dome split in two, allowing the key pad to be reached. "Not any more." She stated matter-of-factly. 

Haruka smirked and tapped the key pad thoughtfully. "What do you think the access code is? This has letters, not numbers."

"Try something that would relate to the ship itself, like where it came from or what it was used for, or who it served under." Michiru suggested. She reached around Haruka's arm and punched in a bunch of letters that read on the small screen **THE THRONE OF NEPTUNE**.

**[ACCESS DENIED]**

Michiru grunted, then was about to try something else when Haruka stopped her. "Wait." She said. "Let Beth do it. She might be able to crack the code." The two of them looked at their younger companion, who blinked. Shrugging, Beth crawled over and began punching in random words.

**NEPTUNIAN DEFENDER**

[ACCESS DENIED]

BATTLE SHIP OF THE THRONE

[ACCESS DENIED]

Beth glared at the key pad and gave a frustrated growl. Haruka and Michiru sat behind her, watching what she did. "Didn't get it?" Haruka asked as Michiru leaned against her.

"No." Beth muttered. She glanced back at the two and saw Michiru snuggling up close to Haruka. "Get a room, you two." She said, smirking. Michiru stuck her tongue out at Beth, then promptly gave Haruka a kiss on the cheek. Beth rolled her eyes, then went back to code breaking.

**CODE**

[ACCESS DENIED]

I AM YOUR NEW PILOT, OPEN UP

[ACCESS DENIED]

MICHIRU AND HARUKA ARE

"Don't even think about it!" Haruka yelped, pushing Beth aside and quickly deleting what the giggling girl had put in. "You're dirty."

"Not as dirty as you."

"Get serious. Keep hacking."

**SEA-BREEZE**

[ACCESS DENIED]

[…]

[…]

[LOSER]

"Hey!" Beth scowled and hit the key pad with her fist as Haruka and Michiru burst out laughing. "Not funny…" She muttered.

**LOSER**

[OUCH]

"Does this thing talk or have a personality or something?" Beth asked, glancing at the key pad oddly.

"The key pad or the ship?" Michiru asked.

"The ship."

"Heard rumors about one, but I dunno if they're true." Haruka said.

**LET ME IN**

[ACCESS DENIED]

BEWARE MY SPIRIT KAMA

[…]

[ACCESS DENIED]

Beth stared at the key pad.

**SPIRIT KAMA**

[…]

[…]

[ACCESS GRANTED]

"Well, what do you know." Haruka mused as she and the other two women climbed into the hatch. "Beth figured it out."


	10. Defeat

…The Fall of the Silver Millennium…

Beth watched grimly as the Negaverse forces hovered near her home planet. They were visible only by the unusual light they gave off. No dust or ash moved; the wind on Proteus had stilled, as if sensing what was about to happen.

Beth's second-in-command, a man named Toru, came to her side. "Guardian Proteus, what should we do?"

The woman sighed. Everyone called her Guardian Proteus, even when she wasn't in Senshi form. "Get the troops ready. We have ships coming from all over the solar system with refugees. Those from Pluto arrived a while ago, and we have some from Neptune and Uranus, too. A Saturnian ship is coming in, working on avoiding being seen by the Dark Kingdom. The refugees from the Inner part of the System have already arrived, and are in the forts on the other satellites. The Terrestrials of Earth are too thick-headed to realize what is happening."

Toru nodded in agreement. "They are a bit daft." He said. "I'll start gathering those that are going to the Home Planet. The soldiers that are staying here are meeting in the mess hall and some of them are helping refugees settle in the bunkers. Food supplies are good, and our underground crops are doing well."

"Take half of those that are leaving onto the Jovian battle craft Thunder-strike. I'll follow with the rest in the Sea-breeze." Beth said. She turned to see the Guardian of Proteus, Deathdancer. "Yes?"

"The Dark Kingdom forces are in position, and they are demanding that the ruling families of Neptune and Uranus be turned over." The winged horse said.

"Over my dead body."

***

"Queen Beryl." Jadeite stood in front of the ruler of the Negaverse, Queen Beryl. "Are forces are ready to attack at your command."

"Not yet." Beryl said, deep in thought. "I want the royal families of Uranus and Neptune brought here first."

"We have ordered that they be turned over, but the Uranians and Neptunians are refusing to comply." Jadeite said. "Some of the men just want to destroy them and get it over with so we can get to the Moon Kingdom faster."

Beryl smiled evilly. "But where's the fun in that? I want the rulers of Uranus and Neptune to watch their precious planets destroyed, then I'll kill their children, then the old ones last." She drummed her fingers on the armrest of her throne. "If you must, go and capture them."

"Yes, Queen Beryl." Jadeite bowed, then quickly left the room.

***

Sailor Proteus, Deathdancer, and a baby Gurlox that Proteus had affectionately named Wrenion watched as the Jovian battleship Thunder-strike lifted of the surface of the satellite and was piloted towards the Home Planet, Neptune. "Well." Proteus said with a sigh. "I guess this will decide the future, eh?"

Wrenion squeaked, tail twitching wildly. She was obviously anxious; Proteus had discovered that most members of the Gurlox race become extremely violent at some point in their baby stage, and can at times be as dangerous as an adult Gurlox. Fortunately, since Proteus had raised Wrenion from an egg, she and anyone close to her were in no danger. The hatchling new who to attack, and apparently she was very ready to go.

Dancer laughed. "The little pip squeak is ready to go, so I suppose I am as well. I need to watch from the security room."

Proteus nodded. She bent down to Wrenion's eye level, which was just above her waist. "Listen to me, now, little one." Proteus said. Wrenion paid close attention. "If anything goes wrong on Neptune, I want you to turn tail and get back here, alright? Other Gurlox's are already living near the other satellite forts, and this group here on Proteus may need your help. Until then, you show those Dark Soldiers how sharp a Gurlox's teeth really are, alright?" Proteus was rewarded with a toothy grin and eager stomps. "It's settled, then. Let's get to the Sea-breeze."

***

"Give it up!" Jadeite bellowed as he and Neflyte chased after a young girl with long green hair. The girl screamed as she was seized by the wrists, and Neflyte held her tightly.

"Let my sister go!" A yell came as Sailor Neptune jumped from above and delivered a kick to Neflyte's jaw. The man cursed as blood poured out of his split lip. His grip loosened on Michiru's younger sister, and the girl squirmed free. "Run, Sarah!" Neptune yelled as she lashed out at Jadeite. Sarah turned and fled down the hall, disappearing through a door.

Jadeite ducked the attack, then came back with a blast of dark energy. The blast hit Neptune in the chest, knocking her back and against the wall. "I'll kill you, you little wretch." He hissed.

"Stand in line, Jadeite." Neflyte muttered. "I want to thank her for this bloody mouth." He grabbed Neptune by her hair and slammed her head into the wall. Neptune cringed, holding her bruised head in her hands.

"Leave her alone!" A furious shout came. "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" A ball of yellow energy flew through the air, narrowly missing Neflyte. Sailor Uranus stood before them, scowling, as she raised her Space Sword into the air. "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" The energy blast hit Neflyte in the gut, knocking the breath out of him.

Suddenly, a chirping sound was heard down the hall. The four fighters turned to see a white and brown baby Gurlox, about a meter tall. The build was definitely feminine, but the females were the ones to be scared of. "What the hell…" Jadeite stared at the creature. "What is that thing?"

"It's a Gurlox." A voice replied. "They're very vicious creatures, really. This one's only a few months old, and they come from eggs the size of a chicken's." Sailor Proteus stepped out from behind a pillar. "I raised this one from an egg. The baby's are just as deadly as the adults, if someone manages to raise one correctly. Wrenion here seems to be pretty irked that you've tried to hurt the royal family. I guess you'll have to run pretty fast."

Neflyte gulped, glancing at Wrenion's sharp claws and teeth. Wrenion grinned toothily, revealing even more of the sharp points. The dark general backed up a few steps, then spun around and ran the opposite direction. Wrenion glanced up at Proteus, and with a nod from her 'mother', the Gurlox took off after him, jumping onto the wall and running on all fours along it like an insect. "Did I mention they can climb like spiders?" Proteus called after the man as he ran for all he was worth.

Proteus shook her head, then knelt down beside Neptune. "Let me see." Proteus said, gingerly removing Neptune's hands from her head. Uranus knelt next to them to see the wound for herself. A small trickle of blood ran down the side of Michiru's face from under her hair. "It's only slight." Proteus said. "It should clot in a moment. It will be sore, though."

"Fooled me…" Neptune groaned. Proteus just rolled her eyes, then kissed her friend on the forehead while Uranus grinned a very familiar grin.

The sound of a man clearing his throat caused the three to look up. "That was a rather touching moment, seeing as how you three care for one another so much, but I must break up this little party."

"Who are you to think you can tell us what to do?" Proteus spat, standing up.

"I am Jadeite, and I've been ordered to capture the royal families of Uranus and Neptune." Jadeite said. "And I believe that would include Sailor Uranus and Neptune."

Proteus stared at Jadeite for a moment before her eyes narrowed. "I know you… You're the man who murdered my father."

"Who?" Jadeite asked, raising an eyebrow before noticing the striking resemblance between Proteus and William Timberlin. "Oh… Willy Timberlin was your father? Hmm, you do resemble him a bit. You are his daughter, perhaps?"

"His only child." Proteus growled. She took out her Kama and stood to face him. "You murdered my father and took away my family. I won't let you get away with that."

Jadeite smirked. "Of course, girl. Tell you what. Give me Sailor Uranus and Neptune, and I'll let you take a couple swings at me, hm?"

Proteus stared at him for a moment, then spat at his feet. "I'll be dead before I do that. I'll kill you myself!" She lunged at Jadeite, her Kama blades flashing through the air. Jadeite drew his sword in time to block the attack, and returned it with his own. "Uranus! Neptune! Get out of here!" Proteus yelled as she swung again.

Uranus looked between the fight and her lover, then quickly picked up Neptune. "No! Proteus!" Neptune screamed as Uranus carried her away as fast as she could.

_I'm sorry, my Princess._ Proteus thought as she attacked Jadeite with her Demon Gale attack. _I don't want you to see me when I die. And I know I will die._

***

The planets of Uranus and Neptune had been conquered, and the planets themselves were slowly crumbling and turning to gas. The majority of the royal families had been captured, and only a few were still alive and free.

Beth was on her back, blood pouring from her stomach. Jadeite, after receiving a rather nasty gash, had thrust his sword into Proteus' gut, and twisted it. The fatal wound was releasing blood, and Beth knew she wouldn't last much longer.

A soft chirp caused Beth to turn her head slightly. Wrenion was crouched next to her, nudging her with her snout, trying to get her up. "No, small one." Beth whispered hoarsly. "I cannot leave. I know I have failed, and the Outer Planets have fallen… I could not protect my Princesses…" Tears streamed from her eyes, but she made no sound.

Wrenion squeaked sadly, and nudged Beth again. "No… you must get back to Proteus. Make sure Dancer knows what happened." Beth murmured. She had begun to lose feeling in her body. She knew it wouldn't be much longer.

"Proteus… Beth." A new voice caught Beth's attention. Beth and Wrenion looked to see Uranus carrying the limp body of Sailor Neptune.

"Neptune… Princess." Beth gasped. "No…"

"She's alive, just unconscious." Uranus said. She sat down next to Beth, showing her that Michiru was still breathing. "We managed to chase off Jadeite and Neflyte. Wrenion left quite a mark on Neflyte." She chuckled, then coughed. She spat a stream of dark blood from her mouth before continuing. "When I saw Jadeite was there, Neptune and I knew… we knew you had lost…"

Neptune stirred slightly. "Uranus? Proteus?" She slowly opened her eyes, and saw the hole in Beth's stomach. "Oh god…" She tried to move, and Uranus helped so that the three of them were sitting or laying next to one another, depending on the other's state. Wrenion whined, then curled up next to Beth and Uranus.

"Wrenion, go back to Proteus." Beth ordered. Wrenion shook her head, firmly against leaving her family.

The soft clicking of hooves on the stone floor alerted the four. They looked up to see Dancer, slightly battered wings folded close to his body. "Lady Proteus… Neptune, Uranus…" He panted. "Beth, the force fields around the forts are active. Nothing will get past them." Beth opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly interrupted by the Pegasus. "No, I know what you are going to say." He said, laying down behind the three women, furling a wing around them. "I won't leave."

Beth sighed, defeated. "I didn't want anyone to see me die…"

Neptune grasped Uranus' hand in one of hers, and Beth's in her free one. "We're all going to die. We might as well be together when we do."

"We did our best." Uranus said as the ground began to shake. "Let us hope that the Moon Kingdom will be safe.

A blue gas had begun to cloud the area, starting at the ceiling and working its way down. Dancer furled his wings tighter around those around him, and tucked his head against Uranus' stomach. Wrenion scooted closer to the women, and Neptune held Beth and Uranus tight as the gas surrounded them, choking off their oxygen. None of them choked or coughed, refusing to give in to the fumes. One by one, their life forces left their bodies, pulled by the power of the ginzuisho, the Silver Imperium Crystal. And one by one, their eyes closed. Each and every one of them still sat there, huddled together. Even their bodies refused to relax and leave the others. 

And there they died. Princess Haruka of Uranus, Princess Michiru of Neptune, Deathdancer the Pegasus, Wrenion the Gurlox, and the Guardian Senshi Beth of Proteus left their bodies, called by the ginzuisho.

They left to be reborn into the future, on the planet Earth.


	11. Author's Note

Alrighty, that was the end of the first part of my three-part series. I'm still working on the second one, but I think I have a few chapters worth of it already. Once I get what I have typed and up on FF.Net, I'll work on it some more. Thanks to all who've read this story, even though I didn't get a lot of reviews.

~Lazy Raevin~


End file.
